Señorita Ricitos de Oro
by Nerckka Andrew
Summary: Candy White, una bella joven universitaria encuentra a su novio con una de sus amigas, acosada por él para que vuelvan, ella se va a otro estado a un departamento que unos amigos que tienen libre. Su verdadero dueño está fuera del país, pero inesperadamente llega esa noche encontrando a... ¿Ricitos de oro en su cama? Mini creado para la Guerra Florida, representando las "PecoCITAS"
1. Chapter 1

**SEÑORITA "RICITOS DE ORO"**

 **Por Nerckka Andrew**

Candy White, una bella joven universitaria encuentra a su novio con una de sus amigas, acosada por él para que vuelvan, ella se va a otro estado a un departamento que unos amigos que tienen libre. Su verdadero dueño está fuera del país, pero inesperadamente llega esa noche encontrando a...¿Ricitos de oro en su cama?

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de entretener (o de aburrirles jajajaja), los personajes no son mios sino son de sus respectivos autores. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Gracias por leer.

 **SEÑORITA "RICITOS DE ORO"**

 **By Nerckka Andrew**

Una joven rubia vagaba por por las calles de Nueva Yorck, su mirada perdida en sus bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas dejaban claro que estaba pasando por una situación difícil, ella siempre tan alegre ahora no era más que una sombra de lo que hace unas semanas era, su corazón roto por el hombre que decía amarla...

Se detuvo en una pastelería pensando si así podría endulzar un un poco su vida, respirando hondo entró.

\- ¡Hola, buenos días Eva! saluda con una triste sonrisa

\- ¡Hola Candy! ¿Quieres un café?

\- Si, gracias... mmmmm también me preparas para llevar ese pastel de chocolate

-Claro, tienes invitados hoy

\- si, las chicas con sus novios

\- Qué bien, siéntate ahora te llevo el café y un gran trozo de pastel gentileza de la casa.

Ahí estaba él, sentado con unos amigos miraba continuamente hacia la puerta como si la estuviese esperando.

\- Eva, por favor me mandass el pastel a casa, me tengo que ir.

\- Pero... tu café? -Al ver al joven que se levantaba de su mesa en dirección a Candy, lo comprendió- Esta bien, cuídate, en una hora Tom te lo llevará.

\- Gracias. Y dando media vuelta se retira rápidamente de ese lugar, no quería encontrarse con él su corazón no estaba preparado aún sangraba. Pero era demasiado tarde al salir fuera él la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo

\- Candy por favor tengo que hablar contigo-

\- Terry, suéltame no tenemos nada que hablar, lo nuestro se acabó y tú te has decidido por ella, no me busques ni me molestes más...

\- Candy, lo lamento... fue un error... no sé lo que me pasó ella a no significa nada para mí, como quieres que te lo diga! Yo te amo

\- No me hagas reír Terry, no me amas nunca lo hiciste, sólo te pido una cosa, que me dejes tranquila

\- Eso no lo haré, te amo y no descansaré hasta que vuelvas conmigo.

\- Adiós Terry, me esperan y no puedo entretenerme más...- Terry no le dio tiempo a terminar, tomándola de su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares se acercaba a ella para besarla... Pero no pudo, de un momento otro estaba ahora tocándose su mejilla ¡Candy lo había abofeteado! y lo miraba con sus esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas...

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida! Y se marchó dejando a Terry asombrado por su reacción.

\- No Candy... no te dejaré tan fácilmente, nos volveremos a ver - dijo para si entrando nuevamente en la pastelería.

En cuanto Candy llegó a su departamento se tumbó en su cama no podía creer que Terry aún la persiguiera, ya habían pasado tres semanas y casi día tras día las acosaba, faltaba un mes para comenzar su último curso en la universidad donde también estudiaba él, y no sabía que hacer, podría volver a Europa y terminar ahí pero tenía demasiados recuerdos de su familia para volver sola, sus padres murieron ahí en un accidente, luego sus tíos... estaba sola de no ser por sus amigos que la querían y cuidaban como una hermana.

\- No, esto no va a poder conmigo, Terrence Grandchester no vas a arruinar mi vida - se dijo en voz alta y se dirigió al servicio, se lavó la cara y se puso a preparar las cosas para sus amigos, la distrajo el sonido del timbre.

\- Tom gracias, justo a tiempo, toma el dinero y dile a Eva que se lo agradezco mucho.

\- De nada Srta. White, para eso estamos que tenga un buen día.

\- Igualmente Tom y gracias - le dice con una dulce y triste sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos sus amigas Annie Britter con su prima Patricia llegaron, al ver su rostro no sabian si preguntar o no, Annie se atrevió

\- Pasa algo, digo... mmmm no te ves mal pero parece que has llorado.

\- Terry me estaba esperando en la pastelería, intentó besarme no lo dejé y lo abofeteé.

\- ¡Será un descarado! Has hecho bien, espero que por fin te deje en paz

\- Me ha dicho que no lo hará, hasta que vuelva con él... No sé que voy a hacer, no quiero separarme de vosotras sois todo lo que tengo - dijo abrazándolas

\- Candy, encontraremos la solución ese arrogante no te molestará más... -Patty no pudo terminar Annie comentó

\- Los chicos tienen una idea, un poco loca pero ahora creo que no está mal

\- ¿Una idea? Cualquier idea por descabellada que sea podría escuchar, dijo Candy con un nueva luz en sus ojos

\- Bueno, sabes que mis padres se han mudado a Chicago quieren que volvamos con ellos pronto, los padres de Patty han vuelto a Londres y ella se queda con nosotros, terminará sus estudios en Chicago, por que no te vienes con nosotros, los chicos también tienen que volver su tío quiere que comiencen ya a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y ...

\- ¿Cuándo me pensaban decir que se iban a Chicago? - Dice Candy cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para luego mirar fijamente a sus amigas

\- No nos queríamos ir, nos íbamos a quedar este año contigo, ya teníamos todas las escusas; pero viendo esta situación creo que ni tú ni nosotras hacemos nada aquí, los chicos se tenían que ir igual pero iban a venir seguido. ¿Qué dices?

\- No sé, sabes que no me gusta huir, además que a tu madre no le agrado, no me importa vivir sola pero aquí conozco a todos y es un lugar tranquilo

\- Eso también está solucionado, los chicos tienen un departamento... bueno es de su familia, queda muy cerca de la universidad dicen que puedes quedarte ahí, puedes vender este, ya nada te ata a Nueva Yorck.

\- Si, lo sé pero puedo comprarme otro departamento, no es necesario que esté en el que tienen Stear y Archie, eso no lo veo bien, me da apuro

\- Candy tu sabes que... (el ruido incesante del timbre las interrumpe)

\- Serán Stear y Archie

\- Chicos ya abro...

\- Espera Candy... aquí esta Terry que insiste en hablar contigo, dices que lo esperas

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él

\- Candy por favor es sólo un momentó yo...

Candy bajó rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada y tiró de sus amigos

\- Stear, Archie pasen... En cuanto a ti Terrence Grandchester te dije bien claro ésta mañana, NO QUIERO VERTE, DEJAME EN PAZ (dijo suave pero lentamente marcando las palabras) y cerrando la puerta subió con sus amigos corriendo a los brazos de Annie que la esperaba

-¿Estás bien? Tenemos que irnos, hoy mismo te ayudaremos a empacar

\- Esta bien, esto es sofocante vamos.

\- Archie toma mis llaves y traes mi coche nos marcharemos desde mi casa, aparca atrás para que no nos vean, Stear nos preparas un té

\- Si claro, voy

Tanto Annie como Patty se fueron con Candy prepararon todo en silencio, ya abría tiempo de hablar… el viaje sería largo, lo harían en coche así no tendrían que dejar constancia de sus nombres en ninguna agencia, tenían que ser cuidadosos si querían que Terry no siguiera a Candy.

Por la noche ya todo estaba preparado, ya habría tiempo de desocupar el departamento para venderlo… Por ahora se llevaban lo más imprescindible y todo cuanto podían llevar en el auto. Los chicos no querían de Candy fuera en silencio así que comenzaron a hablar del departamento de Chicago.

Te va a encantar el departamento, tiene unas vistas preciosas y nos veremos todos los días.

¿Y su familia no dirá nada? – Pregunta Candy un poco preocupada –

No, por eso no te preocupes, el piso es de nuestro tío pero está en Escocia por negocios familiares, nadie lo ocupa en estos momentos así que puedes estar tranquila. ¿Verdad Stear?

Si, Candy además cuando venga el tío se lo diremos así que tú puedes estar tranquila, por lo menos falta un mes para que llegue y en ese tiempo podemos buscar otro departamento con calma si así lo prefieres.

Gracias Annie, Patty, Stear, Archie sin ustedes no sé lo que haría ¡son mi familia, los quiero tanto!

Y nosotros a ti, vamos a descansar un rato para seguir el viaje que aún queda mucho camino…

Mientras a miles de kilómetros un joven señor habla con una de sus criadas de confianza.

¿Dorothy, el departamento ya está preparado? Llego mañana por la noche y no quiero que falte nada, y ya sabes no quiero que nadie sepa qué estoy ahí quiero descansar unos días tranquilamente, sino entre la tía y George me pondrán en las manos el nuevo proyecto…

No se preocupe señor, nadie sabe nada y he sido muy cuidadosa en preparar todo así que no falta nada, usted descanse. Además los señoritos aún están en fuera hasta que empiece el nuevo curso.

Gracias Dorothy, recuérdame que te debo unas vacaciones más largas… Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana señor, que tenga buen viaje.

Albert ya estaba gozando de sus días libres… Hacía años que no tenía unos días para él, podría haber ido a Lakewood, pero su tía estaba ahí y George dirigiendo todo desde Chicago hasta su vuelta, pero este viaje había sido tan agotador y aunque disfrutó con su hermana y su sobrino durante su estancia, no era lo mismo con los negocios que tenía que llevar acabo en Escocia.

Mi querida Rosemary como siempre sabe como ayudarme, ya casi no recordaba ese departamento. Y es justo lo que necesito unos días sólo… – Pensaba para si Albert que se acercó en aquel momento lentamente a su hermana y le dio un beso.

¿Todo bien Bert?

Si, todo bien gracias a ti. Dorothy ya tiene todo preparado.

Ves todo saldrá bien, me encantaría que te quedaras estos días con nosotros, pero el consejo no te dejará tranquilo y menos ahora que se les ha metido en la cabeza, gracias a nuestra querida tía, que ya es hora de casarte… si te quedas aquí creo que estaremos de supuestas reuniones caritativas todos los días para presentarte alguna candidata.

No sigas, es un tema que ya me cansa… jajajaja La tía y sus ideas ¿también lo hizo contigo?

No Bert yo me hice novia muy joven y el heredero lo esperan de ti no de mi. Vamos que te llevamos al aeropuerto sin que nadie se entere, así les digo a todos que estás en Londres y la tía te deja tranquilo.

¡Es muy grande! ¡Y yo que pensé que era un piso universitario!

Y sólo ves una parte, son dos departamentos ¿ves esto? – dice Stear mostrando una amplia pared – en realidad es una puerta plegable, se abre totalmente dando acceso al otro departamento, aquí estudiaban nuestros tíos y es un piso de cada uno sólo tenemos la llave de este.

Es más que suficiente, gracias chicos.

¿Annie, Patty por que no ayudan a Candy a desempacar mientras preparamos algo de cenar?

Candy se va directa donde sus amigos y los abraza a todos juntos en silencio, no hacia falta palabras para expresar sus sentimientos de agradecimiento, y luego de darle un beso a cada uno se fue con sus amigas a preparar su habitación.

Archie es un poco raro que la cocina esté con tanta comida ¿no crees?

He oído a George que al tío le gusta que siempre esté preparado el departamento por alguna emergencia, por eso pensé en este lugar para Candy, con las provisiones que hay va a estar tranquila por muchos días. Ven que yo tengo hambre…

Los chicos prepararon una buena cena, después de tan largo viaje todos estaban cansados, así que recogieron rápido y ayudaron a Candy con las cosas que quedaban.

Por lo menos los armarios son grandes, para no descolocar la ropa de su tío

Dorothy se encarga de tenerle los trajes preparados por si tiene una reunión importante y no le da tiempo para ir a la casa, por eso lo ves todo arreglado y limpio.

Procuraré no mover nada, ahora iros a descansar que es tarde.

¿No quieres que Patty y yo nos quedemos contigo esta primera noche?

No Annie, no hace falta estoy bien y muy cansada así que me dormiré enseguida.

Estas son las llaves cierra bien, los cuatro vendremos a desayunar contigo. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches y nuevamente gracias.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Candy se fue a duchar antes de dormir, estaba tan cansada que prácticamente no se enteró cuando se quedó dormida.

A las dos de la madrugada un apuesto joven tomaba un taxi en el aeropuerto de Chicago hacia su lugar de descanso.

¡Por fin en casa a descansar! Parece que Dorothy me preparó la cena… pero no quiero nada, sólo ducharme y dormir – directo se fue a su habitación cuando algo le llamó la atención - ¿Olor a rosas? Qué raro que Dorothy use ese ambientador - pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando encendió la luz… Una hermosa joven de cabellos muy rubios y rizados ¡¿Estaba durmiendo en su cama?! ¡Y vaya que era hermosa, si parecía un ángel! Apagó la luz en silencio y se fue al salón.

¿Qué clase de broma era ésta? No podrí a ser su tía, ella nunca se atrevería a llevar a una mujer a su departamento ¿y George? No, él menos… en ese momento vio la chaqueta de Stear colgada en el perchero ¿y los chicos no estaban en Nueva York? Sin perder ni un minuto tomó su teléfono y llamó.

¿Tío qué pasa, no sabes la diferencia de horas que hay desde Escocia a Chicago?

Stear, sólo haré te una pregunta ¿Qué hace una "señorita ricitos de oro" durmiendo en mi cama?

¡Tío Albert estás en Chicago!

Continuará…

Hola Chicas

Sé que aún tengo pendiente "Nuestro amor ... lo descubrimos en Londres", tengo unos cuantos inconvenientes pero no las olvido y terminaré el fic, porque tengo mucho cariño y me gusta lo que tengo pensado para los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por todos vuestro reviews los leo todos.

Les debo otra disculpa, ya que por un review que Josie me he dado cuenta que no he subido el final de "Mi regalo de Navidad" estoy buscando el archivo así que no tardaré en subirlo, tengo la mente en otras cosas y se me fue de la cabeza!

Espero que les guste este mini, fue creado para la GF del año pasado, pero entregué el final este año y ya la comparto con vosotras.


	2. Capitulo 2

**SEÑORITA "RICITOS DE ORO"**

 **Por Nerckka Andrew**

CAPÍTULO 2

Albert colgó su teléfono después que Stear le contara rápidamente la historia de aquella joven… Se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a mirar a ese ángel de rizos rubios que ahora dormía en su cama ¿Cómo alguien podría cambiar a esa joven por otra? Por lo visto tarde se dio cuenta su exnovio de lo que había perdido, desde luego que no la iba a echar del departamento y menos si alguien la estaba acosando. En silencio se fue al salón y en un cajón de la biblioteca buscó una llave, con cuidado abrió de par en par la gran puerta que separaba los dos departamentos… estaba limpio y ordenado, pero no preparado para irse a dormir inmediatamente, sacó unas sábanas e hizo la cama, luego se fue directo a cuarto de baño ¡tenía tantas ganas de darse un baño después de su largo viaje!

Esencia de rosas, sales de canela, perfume de jazmín, gel de… ¡Rosemary, es que no tienes nada neutro que pueda usar para una ducha! Tendré que ir con cuidado a buscar algo a mi habitación…

En el preciso momento en que cruzaba el salón su teléfono empezó a sonar…

¡Diablos, espero no haberla despertado! Rosemary, disculpa he tenido unos inconvenientes y no he podido llamarte, ya estoy aquí

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas en la aduana? ¿Porqué hablas tan bajo?

\- No, es aquí en el departamento ¿hay alguien durmiendo en mi cama!

\- Jajajaja Bert ni más ni menos "Ricitos de Oro", que bromista hermanito, ve ya a descansar que es tarde.

\- No es ninguna broma yo también pensé en "Ricitos de Oro", es una amiga de los chicos y sus novias… que tiene unos problemas de acoso con su ex, y no encontraron mejor solución que traerla con ellos y…

\- Espera Bert ¿hablas enserio? ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Qué quieres que haga, dormiré en tu habitación iba a tomar una ducha pero en tu cuarto de baño no encontré nada para mi… ¡y no quiero llevar tus - perfumes florales!

\- Bert, en el último cajón encontrarás de todo ve a descansar y ¿Es bonita "tu Ricitos de oro"?

\- ¡Rosemary!

\- ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada sólo era curiosidad, cuando te levantes me llamas ¡y me cuentas! Y procura que no se entere la tía… Si no te casará inmediatamente. Besos – Albert ya no pudo contestar, su hermana colgó inmediatamente para no escuchar nuevamente un reclamo –

\- Al guardar su teléfono Albert notó qué alguien lo observaba… no quería moverse de su lugar, ¡Lo que le faltaba! Había despertado a la chica por la llamada de su hermana. Su mente analizó rápidamente todo, ella había escuchado la conversación y sabía que era el dueño, si hubiese pensado que era un ladrón, mínimo habría gritado. Sólo se volvió hacia ella cuando escuchó su voz, una voz dulce y melodiosa… pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… esos enormes ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas.

\- Le pido disculpas, me iré a un hotel no fue mi intención causarle este… inconveniente.

\- No se preocupe, ya he hablado con Stear y me explicó todo, además no es su culpa, puede quedarse… yo me iré al otro departamento ya lo he preparado, lamento haberle despertado.

\- Gracias, me quedaré por hoy y mañana buscaré algo.

\- Mañana hablamos ¿Candy? Creo que así me dijo Stear que era su nombre.

\- Si, disculpe mi mala educación. Mi nombre es Candice White, puede decirme Candy.

\- Señorita, soy William Albert Andrew y puede decirme Albert. Encantado – le dice mientras le besa su mano, sonrojando a Candy –

\- Sus… sus cosas Albert, están intactas en su habitación puede ir por ellas, no fue mi intención escuchar su conversación pero me desperté al oír un teléfono que no era el mío.

\- Gracias Candy, será un momento y la dejo descansar, por mi no se preocupe cerraré el acceso para que esté tranquila. Mis sobrinos vendrán mañana.

\- Gracias – dijo Candy bastante avergonzada, aunque estaba cubierta con su albornos se sentía incomoda más que nada por la situación de vergüenza y de conocer al tío de sus amigos de esa manera… además nunca se imaginó que fuera un hombre tan joven, ya que no era mucha la diferencia de edad que tenía con sus amigos.

\- Ya puede ir a descansar, y de verdad no se preocupe que aquí puede quedarse sin ningún problema, a mi me da igual estar en este departamento que en el otro, así que puede seguir con los planes que tenían con mis sobrinos.

\- ¿Albert, ha cenado? Le podría preparar algo rápido

\- Se lo agradezco pero sólo deseo dormir, gracias Candy y buenas noches...

\- Buenas noches Albert.

Candy ya en la habitación meditaba en su situación… pensaba estar sola y pensar un poco todo lo que iba a ser durante los días que estuviese en el departamento, no era su intención quedarse, pero ahora le parecía de poca educación irse si no tenía ninguna escusa… bueno si, tenía una, "el amable tío de los chicos", corrección ¡el apuesto y amable tío de los chicos! no veía correcto quedarse ahí y compartir el departamento… pero él ya echó por tierra ese argumento diciendo que usaría el de su hermana ¡Qué situación más incomoda! Tanto para ella como para él – pensaba en silencio Candy – además también pensaba en sus amigos y en la sorpresa que se habrán llevado al enterarse que su tío llegó de sorpresa… No se enteró a qué hora se quedó dormida, pero cuando vio la hora ya eran las nueve de la mañana, se levantó corriendo para ducharse ¡sus amigos no tardarían en llegar!

Al llegar a la cocina se paró en seco.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo voy a preparar algo si el dueño de esto está aquí? ¿y si lo qué uso lo necesita para otra cosa?

\- No se preocupe señorita, puede usar todo lo que necesite, si falta algo ya se comprará. Buenos días Candy, espero que haya descansado bien.

\- Ho… hola… Buenos días Albert, creo que he hecho mucho ruido y lo desperté.

\- No, llevo un rato despierto pero yo tampoco quería hacer ruido y despertarla, ya bastante fue anoche... y eso sí la cocina es compartida.

\- Entonces pararé café mientras llegan los chicos. – En ese momento llaman a la puerta y Albert se levantó inmediatamente, pero no era quien esperaban.

\- Buenos días Dorothy pasa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Buenos días señor, le traigo leche fresca y unos pasteles que me pidieron sus sobrinos, ellos llegarán en unos momentos fueron a buscar a sus novias, si me permite prepararé el desayuno para sus invitados.

\- Ven que te voy a presentar a la amiga de mis sobrinos.

\- Ya me enteré señor, si ellos me hubiesen dicho algo no se habría llevado esta sorpresa.

\- Ella es la señorita Candice White

\- Hola señorita, soy Dorothy encantada de conocerla, yo preparo el desayuno, sus amigos ya están por llegar. Y mientras desayunan prepararé el otro departamento para cambiar las cosas.

\- Encantada Dorothy, pero yo puedo ayudarte con eso así terminamos antes

\- Como quiera señorita.

\- Dorothy, puedes decirme Candy.

\- Señorita yo no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que no estaría bien ¿Verdad Señor?

\- Dorothy yo preparé la mesa, y ese es asunto de las dos, si Candy quiere que la llames por su nombre… creo que no me puedo meter

\- Ves no hay ningún problema, así que terminemos el desayuno ¡Pasteles, me encantan!

\- Eso han dicho los señoritos, dijeron que eran de bienvenida para su amiga. Esto ya está.

\- Bien, entonces lo llevo a la mesa.

\- Mientras vienen sus sobrinos señor, iré a arreglar su habitación me llevaré todo al otro departamento.

\- Albert creo que eso no hace falta yo puedo irme a otro lugar, de verdad que no tengo ningún inconveniente

\- Eso ya lo hemos hablado y dije que por mi no hay ningún problema… así que será mejor que lo hables con mis sobrinos para que no crean que yo te he echado de aquí.

\- No creo que ellos piensen eso, me conocen y saben que accedí a venir por que creíamos que no había nadie aquí, por lo menos durante un mes y yo mientras buscaría un lugar donde quedarme – Candy no pudo seguir con sus explicaciones ya que en ese momento llamaron al timbre, y Dorothy fue a abrir – Serán los chicos

\- Señoritos, señoritas pasen – y hablando en voz baja dijo – su tío está en la cocina con tratando de convencer a la señorita para que se quede…

\- Iremos a ver, gracias Dorothy.

\- ¡Hola tío, Candy! ¿Cómo están?

\- ¡Stear, Archie, chicas! Los estamos esperando.

\- Hola chicos, señoritas

\- Buenos días señor Andrew – dijeron casi al unísono las chicas, para asombro de Candy… ella sólo le decía Albert, y el formalismo de las chicas no lo entendía ya que él era muy amigable, por lo menos con ella.

\- Hola tío, lo sentimos de verdad, de saber que vendrías hubiésemos llevado a Candy a otro lugar pero…

\- No se preocupen, me imagino que debió de ser importante para haberla traído aquí. Pero si de verdad es importante para que nadie encuentre la localización de Candy deben de convencerla para que se quede aquí.

\- Gracias tío, sabia que comprenderías.

\- Yo sí pero ella no. Dice que…

\- Chicos, su tío tenía todo preparado para quedarse y yo prácticamente lo eché de su casa. Anoche tuvo que tomar algunas cosas para habilitar el otro departamento.

\- Eso se arregla Candy

\- Y como Archie, yo la única solución que encuentro es buscando otro departamento.

\- ¡Candy tiene razón! El tío tiene todo aquí… - comentó Stear ante la mirada atónita de su tío de los demás

\- ¡Stear! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Tranquilo Archie. ¿Dorothy el tío tiene todo en este departamento verdad?

\- Si, señorito Stear, le preparé el departamento como él me lo pidió

\- Y tío tú dices que no te importa quedarte aquí con Candy ¿Verdad?

\- Stear, hay dos departamentos me da igual estar en un lado que el otro.

\- ¿Y tú Candy quieres estar en otro departamento?

\- ¿Qué estás tramando Stear?

\- Jajajajajaja ¡Eres un genio Stear! Y tienes razón si Candy quiere otro departamento, lo tendrá. Pero primero vamos a desayunar.

\- El tío es el único que me comprende.

\- Yo también ya he comprendido señorito Stear, así que si me disculpan iré preparando las cosas. Señor, me retiro para preparar todo.

\- Gracias Dorothy y ya sabes que aunque los chicos se han enterado… ni la tía, ni George deben saber que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes? – dice Candy con su curiosidad de siempre

\- Candy ya lo verás, te daremos tu gusto y tendrás otro departamento… y yo el mío así que no te preocupes, ahora vamos a desayunar que es tarde.

\- Todos se sentaron en la mesa y disfrutaron de su desayuno, Albert le contaba a sus sobrinos de su escapada para burlar a su tía y a George para descansar unos días.

\- Creo que la tía abuela trama algo, la he visto muy sospechosa últimamente, además se fue a Lakewood, por que tenía que preparar algo de una boda

\- ¿Quién se casa? Para que la señora Elroy prepare un evento así será alguien importante – Preguntó Patricia, todos miraron a Albert

\- No lo sé… A mi no me ha dicho nada, puede que esté ayudando a alguna de sus amistades, ya me extrañaba que se fuera a Lakewood a ella le gustan las reuniones de sociedad…

\- Queríamos llevar a Candy a conocer Lakewood, pero creo que no es buena idea mientras esté ahí…

\- Chicos, se los agradezco pero primero tengo que arreglar todos los papeles de la universidad e instalarme en mi nuevo departamento – todo lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a Albert hipnotizado por unos momentos – Iremos a buscarlo hoy ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo te vas a matricular sin dar tu apellido Candy? Si no quieres que alguien te encuentre va a ser algo complicado si tienes que dar tus datos para la matricula

\- El tío tiene razón, no tienes ningún contacto que pueda ayudarnos tío ¡Tú conoces amucha gente!

\- Si, pero pueden descubrir que estoy aquí… ya pensaremos algo. Pueden ustedes hablar con George.

\- No creo, querrá conocer a Candy y te descubrirían entonces arruinaríamos tus vacaciones.

\- ¿Creen que Terry la buscará aquí en Chicago?

\- Patty, él sabe que somos de aquí amor, será el primer lugar en buscarla cuando se entere que ninguno de los cuatro estamos ahí.

\- Puedo hablar con Rosemary y decirle que hable con George para ayudar a una amiga suya… así nadie sospechará de nosotros.

\- Crees que la tía nos ayudará, tendremos que hablarle de Candy.

\- Ya sabe de mi, ayer hablo con Albert de mi

\- Jajajajajajaja sabía qué habías escuchado toda la conversación y estará encantado de ayudar a "Ricitos de Oro" La llamaré ahora mismo.

\- ¡Hoy mismo me aliso el pelo!

\- Jajajajajajaja este apodo me gusta más Candy…

\- Tienes un cabello demasiado hermoso para estropearlo con una plancha… Yo no cometería ese crimen Candy, voy a hablar con mi hermana.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus sobrinos y de las chicas Albert se fue hacia su habitación. Los chicos y sus novias sonrieron al ver como Candy se ruborizaba ante el cumplido de Albert.

\- Creo que ya recogemos esto, hemos terminado todos. Además tengo que arreglar mi ropa.

\- Si, ya te ayudamos y vamos a ver que dice la tía si ayuda a "Ricitos de…

\- ¡Archie no me avergüences!

\- Lo lamento, terminemos de recoger esto…

En otro lado de la habitación estaba Albert hablando con Dorothy sobre los cambios que hizo.

\- La señorita aquí estará más cómoda y usted también señor, una noche vale para dormir en la habitación de su hermana…

\- ¿Ya has terminado tan pronto?

\- Señor esa más fácil llevarme las cosas de la señorita que sacar todas sus cosas de su habitación. También cambié ya las sábanas…

\- Muy eficiente como siempre, debería convertirte en mi secretaria, creo que lo harías muy bien.

\- Gracias señor, pero este es mi trabajo y lo se hacer muy bien, no creo que como secretaria haga un buen papel. Además a la señora Elroy no le agradaría la noticia. Aunque puedo estar aquí gracias a su ausencia y a que el señor George está en la oficina.

\- Tío, ya has hablado con tía Rosemary.

\- No aún no Archie, estaba hablando con Dorothy ¿y Candy?

\- Ya estoy aquí dispuesta a preparar todo.

\- Señorita ya lo he preparado todo, como lo que quería era cambiar de departamento, ya he llevado sus cosas al otro departamento, estará ahí mucho más cómoda, venga conmigo y verá el buen gusto de la señora Rosemary.

\- Pe… pero

\- Nada de peros Candy, si el problema era que estabas ocupando mi departamento, eso ya se ha solucionado y Stear tiene razón, además mi hermana vive en Escocia y su departamento estará totalmente libre. Problema solucionado ¿verdad chicos?

\- Candy vamos a ver tu nuevo apartamento, Dorothy nos espera, así el señor Andrew y los chicos arreglan lo de tu matricula.

Cuando los chicos se quedaron solos con su tío empezaron a hablar de los pros y los contra de hablar con George, pues estaban seguros que George vendría a hablar con Candy y podría ver Albert.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer tío? Terry no ha dejado de molestarla.

\- Puedo ir personalmente ha hablar con el director, me conoce y le podemos pedir discreción

\- ¿No te traerá problemas?

\- No, no creo. Además como ya dijo Stear, Terry lo primero que hará será buscarla aquí en Chicago… y por eso debemos ser cuidadoso con lo que hagamos.

\- Gracias tío por tu apoyo, ella quedó huérfana hace unos años y sólo nos tiene a nosotros, se conoció con Annie cuando eran niñas en un campamento desde ahí que son amigas y por eso se vino a América cuando quedó sola.

\- Es una chica encantadora… Anoche hasta se ofreció a prepararme la cena.

\- Tío que susto me diste anoche cuando te escuché preguntar por "Ricitos de Oro"

\- ¡Y siguen con eso, me voy a enfadar!

\- No veo por qué se va a molestar señorita, si la estampa que tengo en mi ojos es esa.

\- Pero que quede en privado, nada de decirlo en público.

\- Señor, yo me marcho si quiere vengo a preparar la comida.

\- No Dorothy, comeremos fuera ya me encargo de llevar a todos a un lugar discreto. Gracias. Si necesito algo ya te avisaré con los chicos.

\- Como guste señor, Señoritos, señoritas hasta otro día.

\- Gracias por todo Dorothy.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de su hermana, Albert?

\- No he hablado con ella…

\- Candy, el tío conoce al director y hablará con él.

\- Bueno, vamos a mostrarle a Candy Chicago y luego los invito a comer, tenemos mucho que celebrar.

\- ¿Algún lugar en especial tío?

\- ¿El Lincoln park les parece bien?

\- Gracias a todos, a mi me parece estupendo ¡me encantan los parques!

\- Pues preparaos que nos vamos.

El gran parque iluminó los ojos de Candy, quedó maravillada con él ¡Le encantaba la naturaleza! Y no paraba de agradecer a sus amigos por haberla invitado a vivir a Chicago, hacía un mes que prácticamente no sonreía y el acoso de Terry la tenía completamente agobiada. Ahora por fin podía respirar tranquila.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso, deberíamos hacer un picnic en lugar de ir a comer por ahí ¿no les parece?

\- Buena idea ¿Qué dicen los demás?

\- Pero Annie y yo vamos a comprar, mientras ustedes buscan un lugar que esté bien en la zona de las mesas – dice mientras le giñe un ojo a su hermano – vamos Annie, traeremos algo especial.

\- Tío, Patty, Candy vamos conozco un lugar que a Candy le encantará.

\- Stear estoy disfrutando como una niña con todo esto ¿Qué más puede faltar?

\- Albert miraba fascinado a Candy, era como una niña que disfrutaba de cuanto veía por lo que podía deducir se había criado en un lugar con mucha naturaleza, a lo lejos reconoció el lugar al que los llevaba Stear él había ido un montón de veces pero no para comer, si no más bien para subirse al árbol más alto a admirar todo el parque desde lo más alto de su copa.

Candy al ver su nueva sorpresa abrazó a Stear y su fue corriendo hacia el árbol el cual trepó en pocos minutos para asombro de Albert.

\- ¿Esto es real?

\- Tío para hacer feliz a Candy se necesita muy poco y conocerla muy bien.

\- Recuerdas Stear, antes de hacerse novia de Terry solíamos ir los cinco al Central park y siempre hacía lo mismo, contemplar todo el parque desde el árbol más alto… Después las salidas fueron al cine o a comer en pareja casi siempre los seis. Ésta es la Candy que conocemos.

\- En eso se parece a ti tío, seguro que tú tardas más en subir.

\- ¿Es un reto?

\- Sí y ya tengo el cronometro preparado.

\- Albert siguió el mismo camino que Candy y subió al árbol justo donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Hacen una bonita pareja no crees amor?

\- Lo mismo estaba pensando, mi tío no deja de mirarla está fascinado con ella.

\- Y Candy está más segura ¡Cuánto a cambiado en un día!

\- Este mes que van a estar juntos procuraremos que se conozcan bien… Me gusta Candy como tía.

\- Jajajajaja Cariño que no te oiga Candy, eso le gustará menos que "ricitos de Oro", vamos a esperar a Annie y a tu hermano en ese banco mientras llegan, yo no voy a subirme a un árbol.

Albert se sentó en silencio junto a Candy contemplando el parque norte de Chicago.

\- Ver un atardecer desde aquí debe de ser muy hermoso.

\- Lo es, aunque hace años que no lo hago. Antes podía escaparme y hacer estás cosas. Ahora siempre tengo algún fotógrafo pendiente de mi.

\- Me imagino el titular ¡El gran empresario William Albert Andrew subido en el árbol más alto del Lincoln Park Cultural Center!

\- Jajajaja se pondría más interesante el titular si agregan que estaba acompañado de una hermosa e intrépida dama – Candy agacho la cabeza y cambio el tema –

\- Menos mal que Edward no está aquí… si no ya me estaría diciendo que eso no lo haría una dama. Pero a mi me da igual hace tiempo que no pasaba tan bien.

\- Creo que en eso estamos igual, en mi primer día de vacaciones lo estoy pasando muy bien ¿Quién es Edward?

\- Es el asistente de mi familia el hombre de confianza de mi padre, yo quería estudiar medicina así que lo dejé a cargo de todo en mi ausencia él lleva bien los negocios los conoce y se que puedo confiar en él.

\- Me alegra que tenga en quien confiar.

\- En mis amigos también confío y usted está incluido Albert.

\- No me diga de usted, soy simplemente Albert.

\- Lo encuentro algo raro ya que Annie y Patty le dicen señor Andrew

\- Eso es por que ellas me conocieron en otras circunstancias y simplemente no se acostumbran, pero tú me has conocido como Albert y me agradaría que llames así.

\- Gracias. Bajamos ya, los chicos ya nos deben de estar esperando.

El día terminó sin ningún inconveniente, los chicos se fueron tarde del departamento y tanto Candy como Albert se fueron pronto a dormir, aunque a Albert le costó un poco más ya que no podía apartar de su mente la dulce sonrisa de Candy. Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando nuevamente su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Te desperté Bert?

\- ¿Rosemary qué sucede?

\- Eso pregunto yo, me ibas a llamar esta mañana...

\- Lo olvidé, vinieron los chicos y nos fuimos al parque todo el día además dejé el teléfono aquí.

\- ¿Al parque con tus "Ricitos de Oro"? Bert no me digas que…

\- Rosemary somos amigos y se llama Candy no le gusta ese apodo así que no lo vuelvas a decir, hace ya años que no me divertía tanto me hacía falta salir con mis sobrinos.

\- ¿Con tus sobrinos?

\- Quiero decir en grupo, fue agradable y me he distraído mucho, creo que he renovado mi mente.

\- Si ya me he dado cuenta, tanto que te has olvidado de mi… creo que tendrás que salir con tus sobrinos más seguido. Cuando se entere Anthony querrá ir a Chicago a divertirse con ustedes. Descansa y no te olvides de mi ¡POR SALIR CON TUS SOBRINOS BERT!

\- Buenas noches. Y no es lo que piensas.

\- Desde luego que no, sólo que si te llegase a ver la tía estaría muy feliz… descansa.

Continuará…

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews**

 **Mabolla,Kata 78, Elbroche, Guest CGG, Glen, Gabriela Infante, kimi Kinomoto, Una lectora, Guest, SayumiShirobara, Stormaw, Guest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEÑORITA "RICITOS DE ORO"**

 **Por Nerckka Andrew**

CAPÍTULO 3

Al día siguiente Albert en persona se presentó a la universidad junto con Candy, la sola presencia de William Albert Andrew justificaba cualquier petición para el rector, así que la matricula fue hecha con la mayor discreción posible. Los días siguientes todo fue de salidas, para que Candy conociera la cuidad, los chicos tenían que ir al corporativo así que Albert y Candy empezaron a salir juntos con las chicas. Albert nunca había estado en el grupo con sus sobrinos de aquella forma de salir en pareja con chicas y aunque él y Candy eran sólo amigos la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien ya que compartían muchas cosas en común. Quién viera a esos seis salir juntos sólo podía pensar que era una salida de tres parejas de novios… Albert se dejó crecer la barba y siempre llevaba sus gafas oscuras para que no lo reconocieran.

Ya poco faltaba para que empezaran las clases y antes de comenzar el curso, un joven había viajado desde Nueva York a Chicago invitado por unos amigos… y estaban celebrando en un restaurante italiano.

\- Te gusta Terry, estos días lo pasaremos muy bien y así te libras unos días de tu querida Susana, ¿ya te ha llamado para preguntar dónde estás?

\- Muy gracioso Neil, sabes que no la aguanto y sólo fue un desliz que he tenido que pagar muy caro…

\- Un lamentable desliz amigo, ya que aún no te la puedes quitar de encima, por eso te invité. Los demás estarán por llegar, un trago mientras.

\- Gracias necesitaba un cambio de ambiente.

\- ¿Crees que la encontrarás estos días en Chicago?

\- Espero encontrarla, por más que he intentado encontrar su localización me ha sido imposible y éste es el único lugar que ha podido venir.

No lejos de ahí unas amigas estaban terminando con su postre

\- Candy no puedo creer que hayas pedido un pastel de chocolate cuando la especialidad de aquí son los auténticos helados Italianos

\- Este pastel está riquísimo… además es tiramisú de chocolate… así que también es Italiano Annie, sólo que el queso mascarpone tiene salsa de chocolate y virutas de chocolate.

\- No discutas con Candy, Annie, terminemos pronto que tenemos que ir comprar… recuerden que vamos al cine los seis nuevamente.

\- Si Patty, tienes razón mejor será que discutamos el traje que usará Candy esta tarde…

\- Tampoco es tan difícil chicas, no es una salida formal así que…

\- ¡Candy! ¿Aún no te das cuenta como te mira el señor Andrew?

\- ¿A mi?

\- Jajajajaja Annie tiene razón Candy, si cada ves que salimos juntos no deja de mirarte… creo que desde que te conoció

\- Somos buenos amigos nada más.

\- ¿Aún no olvidas a Terry?

\- Chicas desde que llegué a Chicago ni me he acordado de él, espero que esté bien y le deseo lo mejor, pero ya no significa nada para mi, entendido. Y Albert es un buen amigo y todo un caballero.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No he pensado en él de esa forma, me agrada pero nada más.

\- Bueno, pero piensa que si no has pensado en Terry desde que llegaste a Chicago es por que desde que llegaste has estado acompañada del señor Andrew.

\- Del señor Andrew, de Stear, de Archie y de ustedes dos. Patty ustedes han estado conmigo aquí es algo que se lo debo a todos, no sólo a Albert. ¿nos vamos ya a comprar?

Las tres amigas pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial, justo uno que quedaba cerca del Lincoln park y Candy recordó su primer día en el parque… ya habían ido más veces desde las tres semanas que se mudó a Chicago y siempre era el mismo ritual con Albert, ella corría hacia el árbol y él la seguía a la rama más alta y segura para ver el atardecer juntos, mientras los chicos los esperan sentados en el césped. Estaba tan absorta pensando en ese momento que no se dio cuenta que un joven castaño la había visto salir del restaurante con sus amigas y la había seguido en silencio, quería verla sola y saber donde vivía, si estaba con sus amigas o no… si estaba junto a ellas no podría hablar a solas, así que esperó escondido para seguirla.

\- ¿Saben algo de donde nos llevarán los chicos? han dicho que era una sorpresa y yo por más que lo he intentado no le he sacado nada a Stear ¿Albert no te ha dicho nada Candy?

\- ¿Una sorpresa? No, creí que íbamos al cine y luego a cenar

\- Si… pero dónde, ¡esa es la sorpresa!

\- Jajajaja ¿Patty desde cuando tan curiosa?

\- No lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento tengo una sensación extraña pero no es algo malo… Por eso preguntaba.

\- Relájate, siempre los chicos escogen lugares especiales según los gustos de cada una así que esperemos…

\- Annie tiene razón, vamos a casa les quiero enseñar algo.

Ya en el departamento Candy entra a su habitación con sus amigas y les entrega una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo a cada una.

\- Para que siempre estemos tan unidas como hoy.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué es? ¡Gracias estas sorpresas me encantan! seguro Patty que éste era tu presentimiento.

\- Tienes razón ¡Qué lindo Candy!

\- Si, es igual que este – dice mostrándoles la una hermosa pulsera grabada con el nombre de las tres – lo vi el otro día y me encantó así que me dije uno para cada una – Las tres amigas se abrazaron fuertemente unos minutos.

\- Candy nos vamos, nosotras tenemos que estar preparadas antes para venir por ustedes así que nos vamos. Gracias.

Lejos de ahí en la mansión Andrew llegó en ese preciso momento la actual matriarca del clan Andrew.

\- Dorothy ¿y los muchachos?

\- En sus habitaciones señora, llegaron hace una hora del corporativo.

\- Ve a avisarles que estoy aquí.

\- Tía abuela ¿Cuándo has llegado? Hola Dorothy.

\- Buenas tardes señorito. Me retiro señora. Le diré al joven Archivald que se encuentra aquí.

\- Bajaba tras de mi Dorothy ya no debe de tardar. No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana ¿A sucedido algo?

\- No, nada sólo que tengo que hablar con George y por eso estoy aquí… tenemos que preparar todo para la vuelta de William, un nuevo negocio y eso toma su tiempo como ya lo sabes, hay que hacer muchos papeleos.

\- Si, claro. Archie ya estás aquí mira la tía abuela llegó.

\- ¡Tía abuela pero qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos aún, pero eres bienvenida.

\- Siempre tan galante Archie, ¿piensan salir?

\- Si, con Annie y Patty pero aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Nos necesitas para algo?

\- No mis niños gracias, espero a George.

\- Tía abuela a George lo vi entrar al despacho cuando yo venía para acá, estará dejando algunos papeles.

\- Gracias Archie, voy al despacho.

\- Nos vamos tía abuela, volveremos tarde.

La señora Elroy se dirigió al despacho llevando un sobre en su mano, sonriente abrió la puerta y caminó hacia su asistente.

\- George usted ¿sabe algo de William? ¿Por casualidad lo ha llamado?

\- No señora Elroy, hablé con su sobrina y me dijo que estaba en Londres con un negocio importante.

\- Si, muy importante… William está en Chicago. Y sale con una señorita.

\- ¡En chicago! ¡Cómo no nos ha avisado qué iba a venir!

\- Una de mis amigas me envió ésta fotografía y me ha dicho que estaban también Stear y Archie con ellos. Pero como ya conocía a las novias de ellos no le llamó la atención hasta que reconoció a William pero no a la joven rubia.

\- Puede que sólo sea una amiga de los chicos y se vieron ahí por casualidad.

\- George, casualidad o no, quiero ver a William. Me acompañas al departamento, es el único lugar dónde puede pasar desapercibido.

\- Si señora, prepararé el auto ahora mismo.

Candy estaba en la ducha preparándose ya para la salida de esa tarde cuando escuchó el timbre. Se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se fue a abrir la puerta con el cabello totalmente mojado.

\- ¿Se le habrá quedado algo a las chicas? Es muy pronto para que Albert venga a buscarme. Además siempre me avisa por teléfono – Sin mirar la cámara abrió la puerta y se quedó con la sonrisa cortada al oír aquella voz que ya había prácticamente olvidado.

\- Hola Pecosa ¿no me invitas a pasar?

\- No, no te invito ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te a dado mi dirección?

\- Quería verte y me invitaron a Chicago, te estoy buscando desde que te fuiste y te vi en el restaurante con las chicas. Podemos hablar.

\- No, lo nuestro ya quedó todo aclarado.

\- Para mi no, nunca me escuchaste.

\- No, pero te vi. Nadie me dijo nada fui testigo presencial de tu traición y te dije que conmigo no ibas a jugar – impaciente ya Terry subió el tono de voz

\- ¡ME QUIERES ESCUCHAR CANDY!

Desde el otro apartamento Albert escucha que alguien grita a Candy, sin perder tiempo y a medias de vestir mira por la cámara de su puerta y ve a un joven, enseguida se da cuenta que es el exnovio de Candy

\- ¡No hace falta que grites para darme una nueva escusa! Por favor vete.

\- Te amo Candy.

\- Yo no, lo lamento Terry pero es así, por favor ya no vuelvas. – En ese preciso momento Candy nota que alguien la abraza por la espalda… Era Albert, antes que la abrazara supo que estaba ahí por su colonia, lo miró y sonrió un poco nerviosa al notar que Albert estaba sin su camisa y recién duchado como ella – Ya entro Albert.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? – Le dice un Albert muy cariñoso, pero haciendo notar que marcaba su territorio cuando miraba a Terry –

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dice un molesto Terry que fulminaba con sus ojos a Albert y más aún la verlo así vestido y abrazando así a Candy.

\- Albert, el novio de Candy ¿Algún problema Terry?

\- ¡Y me has cambiado por éste Candy! Sabes quien soy en realidad, sabes cuantos planes tenía para los dos cuando te dijera quien soy.

\- Terry, no te pongas dramático, tú me cambiaste por Susana no lo olvides, a Albert lo conocí después y aquí en chicago. Y no me importa quien seas en realidad. No salí contigo por esa razón.

\- Susana no significa nada para mi. Sólo fue un…

\- Ya no me importa qué fue o es ahora Susana para ti.

\- Ya has escuchado a Candy Terry, será mejor que te vayas además tenemos que salir y no queremos llegar tarde.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que pueda hablar con ella. ¿En tres semanas me dejas y te vienes a vivir con éste?

\- Y estas tres semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida.

\- Sólo lo dices por despecho, lo sé.

\- Terry, lo nuestro pudo ser, pero no fue y no me hagas recordar el motivo… Te aseguro que desde que llegué ha Chicago no me he acordado de ti. Ahora déjanos tranquilos, tenemos que salir.

\- Él no puede ser tu novio, me niego a creerlo.

Candy ya cansada de discutir con Terry se volvió hacia Albert y se le acarició el rostro con su barba y lo besó muy dulcemente por unos segundos.

\- Conforme, ahora puedes irte Terry – Dijo Candy sin volver la mirada a Terry, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer eso, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba hechizada con la mirada de Albert, perdida en el cielo de sus ojos.

Terry aún los miraba con los puños apretados ¡había perdido a Candy! La mirada enamorada de ella no se podía negar, pero aún así estaba quieto en su lugar, como si lo que había visto no era más que una imaginación suya, un juego de su mente… lo que seguía no se lo esperaba, Albert se acercó a ella y la estaba besando… fue como si lo sacudieran de golpe, y sin decir palabra alguna se dio la vuelta y se marchó con sus amigos.

Hacía pocos minutos una señora mayor y un hombre habían bajado de un auto, escucharon la última parte de la conversación, un poco admirados por la situación se acercaron al departamento.

\- ¡Buenos día William! Lamento interrumpir ¿no me presentas a tu novia?

\- ¡Tía Elroy! ¡George! Ella es…

\- La señorita Candice White – ante esas palabras, Candy observa con asombro al hombre que pronunció su nombre y al reconocerlo corre a sus brazos -

\- ¡Tío George!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews**

 **Mabolla 15, Kata 78, Elbroche, Guest CGG, glen, Gabriela Infante, Kumi Kinomoto, Una lectora, Guest, Sayumi Shirobara, Stormaw, Kiara Anima, kecs, Mayra. Un abrazo**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEÑORITA "RICITOS DE ORO"**

 **Por Nerckka Andrew**

CAPÍTULO 4

Tanto Albert como la señora Elroy quedaron en Shock ante esta revelación, la señora Elroy reconoció a la joven por el gran parecido con su difunta madre, la familia White era una de las tantas familias inglesas con las que tenían negocios en común, pero de ahí a que la señorita White fuera sobrina de su asistente… debería de haber un error, ¡ya se enteraría! Por ahora lo que más le interesaba era saber por qué su sobrino ocultaba su relación de esta manera con la señorita White.

\- Tío George, te aseguro que quería buscarte, Edward me dio tu dirección pero con la salida rápida de Nueva York la olvidé pero tenía que volver por mis cosas y te buscaría tarde o temprano.

\- Señorita Candy no se preocupe por eso, deje de llamarme tío ¿Qué dirán el señor Andrew y la señora Elroy, van a creer que soy familia suya?

\- Es la costumbre mi querido George. Lamento que nos hayan encontrado en esta situación pero no tuvimos otra alternativa.

\- Tía, George, será mejor que entren, iré a cambiarme.

\- ¿Quiere un té señora Elroy, tío George?

\- Gracias Candice.

\- Yo lo preparo señorita, creo que también se debe arreglar, no creo que Edward apruebe verla así.

\- Jajajajaja gracias mi querido tío George, afortunadamente te tengo a ti para persuadir a Edward. En seguida vuelvo, si me disculpa señora.

\- La señora Elroy observa atenta cuanto ocurría en ese departamento, para su alegría William se fue al otro departamento cerrando la puerta de acceso, lo hizo por costumbre además la puerta no estaba totalmente abierta, así que se dio cuenta que estaban viviendo cada uno por separado…

Albert no tardó en llegar, no sabía como comenzar el tema, tenía mucho que hablar con su tía, no es que debiera de dar explicaciones a su edad, pero estaba un poco avergonzado por haberla engañado así, pero no arrepentido. Estos días en junto a Candy fueron maravillosos y compartir con sus sobrinos fue una experiencia muy positiva para él.

\- Te has divertido estos día William… y tu hermana es una ladina, mira que engañarme de esa manera, bien podías haberte quedado en Escocia si lo que querías era descansar.

\- ¿Descansar con tantas reuniones? Ningún día libre, todo los días un acto de caridad en el cual debíamos de asistir ¡Tía se muy bien tus intenciones! ¡Y no iba a caer en ellas!

\- No te hacían falta por lo que pude ver…

\- Bueno eso… no es lo que piensan, es algo… que…

\- William hijo, no necesito explicaciones para lo que vi.

\- Señora Elroy, creo que necesita muchas explicaciones. Entre ellas que hago yo aquí. Cuando vine no sabía que vendría Albert, quiero decir que Stear y Archie me invitaron a Chicago, verá yo estudiaba con los chicos en Nueva York y con sus novias que son mis amigas.

\- ¿Tía viste quién estaba con nosotros?

\- Vi que salía el joven Granchester… por cierto muy molesto.

\- Terrence Granchester, fue novio de Candy en Nueva york, ella terminó con él y la ha estado acosando, es por eso que los chicos la trajeron aquí, sólo quería que la dejara tranquila. Y más él.

\- ¿Conocen a Terry?

\- Si Candice, y no sé por qué se ha comportado así contigo, me imagino que no llegaste a conocer a su familia. ¿Verdad?

\- Llevábamos ocho meses, pero su familia vive en Londres. Y no los conocía, su padre según me dijo era un empresario.

\- Hija, lamento tener que decirte esto, puede que el joven Granchester haya tenido buenas intenciones contigo, pero su familia lo comprometió cuando era muy pequeño, su padre es un Duque y ya sabes como se arreglan estos matrimonios, aunque hoy en día ya no es común, su familia hizo un contrato matrimonial con una familia de la nobleza holandesa de la que son muy amigos y de ese modo quisieron unir ambas familias.

\- ¡Se ha burlado de mi desde que me conoció!

\- Puede que quisiera rebelarse a su padre, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese contrato, puede que por eso dijo que tenía planes cuando te dijese quien era…

\- Bueno puede que tengas razón Albert, eso ya no me importa, hace casi dos meses que cerré ese capítulo en mi vida y hoy espero que por fin Terry lo haya cerrado.

\- ¿Por qué no me buscó señorita cuando tuvo problemas? Yo podría haberla ayudado inmediatamente.

\- Estaba con mis amigas y los chicos, ellos me ayudaron. Sé que su trabajo es importante George, pero ya le dije que no era mi intención tenerlo al margen – Ya era tarde y tanto Albert como Candy habían olvidado su salida de esa tarde, hasta que llamaron al timbre – ¡íbamos a salir! Ya no me acordaba, voy a abrir.

\- William, por mucho que quisieras ayudar a Candice alejando al joven Granchester… creo que hay algo más… - dijo con una mirada pícara a su sobrino, ella no era tonta –

\- Primero tengo que hablar con ella tía.

\- ¡Tíiia abuela! ¡George!

\- Sí que saben guardar secretos chicos – dijo Elroy con una enorme sonrisa – ¿así que son amigos de la señorita White?

\- ¿Quieren tomar algo?

\- Candy es amiga de Annie desde que eran pequeñas.

\- Por qué no toma asiento señorita, yo puedo preparar lo que deseen.

\- Tío George puedo hacerlo, gracias.

\- ¡Tío George! – Se escucho con asombro de la boca de los cuatro amigos de Candy, ya había olvidado aclarar ese tema –

\- Creo que ya es hora de que arregle este mal entendido señorita.

\- Bueno, el señor Johson es primo de Edward el asistente de mi familia, y cada vez que él iba a Londres cuando era pequeña y Edward me llamaba la atención por alguna travesura mía, pues… tío George siempre salía en mi defensa, parece como si apareciese en el momento preciso; de ahí que le empecé a decir tío por cariño, y claro siempre Edward le decía que me iba a malcriar – se va donde George y lo abraza con cariño – luego llamamos a Edward para decirle que estoy aquí, aún no sabe nada y cree que estoy en Nueva York.

\- Qué suerte has tenido Candy, conmigo George nunca fue así…

\- Señor William es que usted no tenía la sonrisa de la señorita y con esa cara de ángel… no podía ver a Edward decirle algo, eran cosas de niña, subirse a los árboles, adoptar a cuanto animalito encontrara a su paso… cosas así.

\- Creo que es tarde para ir al cine ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer? Nos acompaña señora Elroy, tío George.

\- Si tía, Candy tiene razón además tenemos reserva en tu restaurante favorito y no creo que pase nada si llamamos para que agreguen a dos comensales más.

\- Gracias, pero nosotros nos marchamos, Dorothy ya nos debe de haber organizado la cena, Candice mañana los espero a almorzar, te encargas de llevarla William. Mañana hablamos. George nos vamos. Que se diviertan chicos.

\- En cuanto se marchó la tía Stear y Archie se dirigieron hacia su tío.

\- ¿Qué a pasado? Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada ¡Cómo se enteró que estabas aquí!

\- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de ello, sino prácticamente de Terry.

\- ¿De Terry?

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Nada de que preocuparse, nos vio a las chicas y a mi… y me siguió, pero Albert me defendió y en eso llegó la señora Elroy. Terry ya no volverá, de eso estamos seguros. ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la tía con Terry?

\- Eso mismo pregunto yo, Stear tienen razón.

\- Es hijo de Richard Granchester.

\- ¡Del duque!

\- Vamos chicos, tienen a mis amigas y a mí esperando aquí para una cena no para hablar de Terry ¡Vamos!

\- Si ya vamos, voy por mi chaqueta. Chicos se acabó el tema.

\- Tío quiero hablar contigo un momento antes de irnos.

\- Entonces me voy con las chicas, suerte Stear.

Ya durante la cena, por mucha curiosidad que tuvieron los chicos nada dijeron Candy y Albert, el encanto de ese momento en que la tía los separó aún lo tenían latente en su memoria… Albert quería estar a solas para hablar con ella, pero también quería estar solo para pensar en lo que pasó, nunca creyó que Candy pudiera besarlo, fue sólo un segundo, pero bastó eso para que él… ya no pudo detenerse, no la besó por que Terry estuviera ahí simplemente ya no pudo esperar.

Durante toda la cena estuvo distraído al igual que Candy, que cuando Albert la miraba bajaba la cabeza. Los chicos los veían raro pero se imaginaban que era por la visita inesperada de la tía abuela, aún así la velada estuvo agradable para todos.

En el preciso momento en que trajeron el postre uno de los comensales dio un pequeño grito de admiración. Era Patty, en su pastel había un pequeño soporte que portaba un precioso anillo de compromiso

\- ¿Pe…pero es para mí? – Mientras sacaba el anillo del soporte de su pastel, Stear en ese momento se acercó a Patty y aclarándose la garganta nervioso le dijo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus dos amigas y la mirada cómplice de su tío y hermano

\- ¿Patty te casarías conmigo? – Patty incapaz de contestar abrazó a Stear con lágrimas en sus ojos, así que Stear mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas le decía – eso es un sí –

\- ¡Stear claro que es un sí! No ves que Patty no puede hablar de la emoción ¡Qué lindo y romántico! Vamos fuera que ellos tienen que hablar.

\- ¡Candy! No se vayan, estoy bien sólo emocionada no me esperaba esto. Stear ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no? ¡Si, sí y mil veces sí!

\- Hoy quería darte esta sorpresa, ya que un día como hay nos conocimos… estuve a punto de posponerlo por la visita de la tía pero, el tío y Archie me apoyaron. Patty, Gracias por estos años juntos.

\- ¡Oh Stear! Sabía que algo estabas tramando…

\- Ahora a celebrar con Champán chicos y a esperar que la tía prepare el compromiso oficial.

\- Gracias tío, Patty te pongo tu anillo ¿Te gusta?

\- Es precioso, chicas miren que lindo – Sus amigas la abrazaban sin parar y no dejaban de dar la enhorabuena, suerte de que estaban en una zona privada y solos, así podían disfrutar de ese momento sin problemas.

Cuando terminaron de celebrar ya era muy tarde, así que Albert y Candy pidieron un taxi y los chicos fueron a dejar a sus novias.

\- Podrías haberme dicho la sorpresa de Stear.

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No habrías aguantado, las chicas te habrían notado algo y hubieses terminado por decirles todo.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo crees? – dice sin más una Candy ofendida dándole un manotazo en el brazo a su acompañante –

\- Jajajaja Stear me pidió que no te dijera nada, y como era su secreto no podía hablar.

\- Está bien. Mira ya llegamos.

\- Albert educado como siempre le abrió la puerta del taxi y le dio la mano al bajar Candy… pero ya no se la soltó hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

\- Candy creo que debemos de hablar. Aunque sea tarde…

\- Albert… yo…

\- De no haber llegado mi tía ya lo habríamos hecho ¿No crees?

\- Si tienes razón, pasa.

\- Albert nuevamente la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá del salón… la miró por unos instantes pensando que iba a ser fácil decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- Bueno… parecía más fácil pero parece que no es así… creo que es más fácil demostrarlo que decirlo en estos momentos – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Candy con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios – y he lamentado mucho que mi tía nos interrumpiera por que no quería alejarme de ti en ese momento – comentaba mientras le acariciaba sus pecas y se iba acercando poco a poco a sus labios, Candy nuevamente había caído en el hechizo de sus ojos y del acento de su voz grave, recordando como se sentía segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por la tía de Albert ¡Albert nuevamente la tenía en las nubes! Y no supo en que momento cerró sus ojos y sintió los tibios labios se Albert sobre los suyos, profundizando poco a poco el beso hasta que Albert se separó de ella y besando su frente le dijo con cariño – Soy feliz de haberte conocido, y quiero que me perdones por haberle dicho a Terry que éramos novios, pero tenía pensado pedírtelo hoy antes de la cena… pero entre Terry y la visita de mi tía… lo he te tenido que aplazar hasta ahora. **Señorita Ricitos de oro** ¿me hará el honor mi novia?

\- Albert…

En ese momento se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó, estos días habían sido inolvidables gracias a él, cada día era una experiencia nueva en la compartieron mucho, sabía que sus sentimientos iban más allá que una simple amistad y eso ya lo habían notado sus amigas… miró a Albert nuevamente a los ojos y en casi un susurro le dijo que si, no porque no quisiera gritarlo, sino por que ya la azul mirada de Albert la había atrapado, Albert la volvió a besar más feliz que nunca ¡Cuánto le debía a sus sobrinos…! Sin pensarlo nadie el inicio de su historia de amor había comenzado como un cuento y ahora se hacía realidad…

Fin.

* * *

 **Hola chicas**

 **Ya llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. No sé si hacer un epílogo o no, así que lo haremos por petición y dependerá de ustedes, pero lo entregaría en unos días ya que lo tengo que escribir.**

 **Un beso a todas y gracias por sus reviews…**

 **Mabolla 15, Gladys, Kira Anima, Elbroche, Gabriela Infante, Stormaw, Kata 78, Gladis, Glen, Yessy y a todas las que leen en silencio.**

 **Hasta otra oportunidad.**


End file.
